A'Karonys
A'Karonys Ah-Car-on-ees was a High Mage for the Malazan Empire under Empress Laseen.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xiii He was a short round man, who typically carried a burning staff which was taller than a spear and used to emit gouts of flames.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.72/77 He was described as 'fire-wielder' which seemed to point to him using the Warren of Telas.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.72/73 In Gardens of the Moon A'Karonys was from Kellanved's Empire, climbing up through the imperial ranks during the Falari Campaign. Like Nightchill and Bellurdan, he commanded a company of Adepts - back in the day when the empire could still form companies of mages. His forces were badly beaten in the Pan'potsun Odhan on Seven Cities due to a lack of support and instruction shortly after the assassination of Emperor Kellanved and Dancer.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.73 A'Karonys joined fellow High Mages Nightchill and Bellurdan on a hilltop near Moon's Spawn during the final battle of the Siege of Pale. During the assault, he was apparently killed by one of Anomander Rake's sorcerous Kurald Galain attacks.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.72/73/77 Tattersail later thought that the attack had come from Tayschrenn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.128 In Memories of Ice For months after Pale, Whiskeyjack believed A'Karonys' death could be laid at Tayschrenn's feet.Memories of Ice, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.108 But Dujek informed Whiskeyjack that it was not Tayschrenn, but Nightchill who had killed the mage, because the latter had gone to Tayschrenn with his suspicions about her plan to wrest Dragnipur from Rake for her own purposes. Tayschrenn slew Nightchill in response to her murder of A'Karonys.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.771-772 When Whiskeyjack told Anomander Rake the story of the forging of the Bridgeburners, he mentioned that A'Karonys had been part of the Empire's conquest of Seven Cities. Several of the Empire's most formidable mages, including A'Karonys, had challenged a rebellious Holy Protector and his mage cabal. That cabal had included Quick Ben before his conversion to the Malazan cause.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.299-300 In Night of Knives Temper remembered the Siege of Y'Ghatan and seeing old man A'Karonys with a staff taller than he was. He remembered the mage lashing the walls with flames only to be countered by the Holy Falah'd.Night of Knives, Chapter 4, UK HB p.150/151 In Dancer's Lament A'Karonys already had a reputation as a terrifying mage of an older generation before the rise of the Malazan Empire. When Itko Kan's King Chulalorn the Third besieged Li Heng in the days of the Protectress, city mage Silk infiltrated the enemy camp. There he learned that none of the older generation of Kanese mages, such as A'Karonys or Jadeen of Traly, had accompanied the Kanese army.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 6, US HC p.126 Notes and references de:A'Karonys pl:A'Karonys Category:High Mages Category:Kanese Category:Males Category:Telas mages